Not Following You
by Widkama
Summary: One shot of Harry and Draco's first kiss.


**AN: So I have major writer's block and have not been able to write on my current stories. I felt like writing a one shot may stir up the muse in me. I took a prompt from Destiny Gomez on FB and wrote this little one shot. It is my first Harry Potter story that will be posted. I hope it's not too terrible. Please let me know how you like it.**

* * *

"Come off it Potter, I wasn't following you," Draco said as he made his way out of the classroom he had just entered. _He_ was now being followed by Harry.

"Then tell me, Malfoy, why do you keep popping up wherever I happen to be?" Harry couldn't help but notice that every time he turned around he would find Malfoy lurking somewhere nearby. "And don't tell me that it's just a coincidence, this castle is huge, why do you have to be near me all the time?"

Malfoy took a sharp left exiting the castle, heading towards the Quidditch field. "I don't know Potter, maybe you're paranoid. Maybe your eyes are just drawn to me. After all, there has been talk that you… swing that way."

"Whatever Malfoy, I came out over a year ago, and I'm not ashamed. You're the one who seems to still be hiding. Word travels fast when you have a relationship with Justin Finch-Fletchley. He is after all, the biggest mouth of the castle."

Draco turned around sharply at Harry's words. "You shouldn't listen to rumors Potter," He said with a snarl and then turned back and continued to walk into the Quidditch changing room. "And why are _you_ following me? Weren't you the one who was just whining about me supposedly following you?"

"You _have_ been following me, and I intend to find out why."

Once in the changing room Draco headed towards his designated cabinet. "Hate to break it to you Potter, but there is no 'why', because I haven't been following you."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. He was sure that Malfoy had been following him. He had caught him 7 times this week and at least 10 times the week before lurking in nearby areas during their off periods. Normally Harry would have seen nothing strange about seeing a classmate in the halls, but to see Malfoy multiple times without any of his goons, anywhere around him was just no coincidence.

Draco grabbed his Quidditch robes out of his cabinet removed his school robes and then started to unbutton his shirt. Harry's eyes found his way to Draco's exposed skin. He couldn't help but think about what it would be like to run his fingertips across it.

Over the last couple years Harry had found that he had an unwanted desire for Draco. At first he tried to deny it, telling himself that he wasn't actually attracted to Draco. When he found that he _was_ actually attracted to Draco, he tried to disguise his desire with hatred, lashing out more often at him than he usually did; but over time he found that he had to come to accept that he had a slight crush for the blonde prat, and just learn to live with it. Of course, this wasn't something he was about to share with the Slytherin. No, he was quite content to keeping his feelings to himself.

But watching him undress now, he found it hard to look away. Harry had often had entertained fantasies late at night about what he and Draco would do if he ever had the bollocks to admit how he felt. He wanted to know how Draco felt, how he tasted, and how he sounded when he was being pleasured. He would imagine them doing all sorts of naughty things to each other.

Harry was suddenly jerked out of his line of thought by Draco's voice.

"See something you like, Potter?" Draco had, at some point moved closer to Harry. He was only about a couple feet away when Harry realized how close their proximity was. He also realized that Draco was shirtless.

Harry felt his mouth go dry. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He swallowed hard, and did his best to regain his composure. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space, Malfoy?"

Draco took another step forward. "Yes, Potter, but I don't think you want me out of yours."

Harry felt a jolt of electricity shoot though his body. He found the air around then was thickening, and his breathing became labored.

"In fact, Potter, I think you want me even closer to you," He took another step. Now they were mere inches apart.

Without thinking, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. Without hesitation, Draco responded by pressing his body to Harry's and deepening the kiss. He glided his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. Harry parted his lips to allow Draco's tongue access.

Their kiss grew even more heated as Draco moved to push Harry against the wall and Harry laced his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry tugged at his hair slightly. He responded by pressing his knee between Harry's legs eliciting a guttural groan to escape between kisses.

After a few long moments, and when they both felt the need for air, the kiss was broken. They stood still, their foreheads resting together, for a couple of brief seconds before Draco backed away.

He silently went back to changing his clothes as harry tried to make sense of what was happening.

Once dressed, Draco made his way towards the exit. Before he left he turned back to face the Harry. "By the way," he said with a smirk, "I may have been following you." He offered Harry a playful wink before leaving the changing room.


End file.
